<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告别/Farewell by CoppeliaSwandila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676767">告别/Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila'>CoppeliaSwandila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, The Epic of Gilgamesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>原创角色：女祭司恩赫杜安娜。<br/>“恩”指的是国王。<br/>鸠什杜拉就是拥有仙草的乌特纳比什提牟。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告别/Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原创角色：女祭司恩赫杜安娜。<br/>“恩”指的是国王。<br/>鸠什杜拉就是拥有仙草的乌特纳比什提牟。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>告别</p><p>1<br/>
［恩赫杜安娜，乌鲁克的祭司］<br/>
西杜丽大人从王的寝宫回来，她看上去很疲惫。我从金瓶子里倒出水来给她洗手。<br/>
“恩仍然决定要走……”她垂着湿手，颓然地坐在躺椅上，盆栽的枝叶掩了她的脸，我看不到她的表情。<br/>
恩的友人，恩奇都大人已过世七日，乌鲁克全城仍然笼在悲伤之中。我们——伊什塔尔女神的祭司们，还有城中的长老，都戴着纯白的面纱和头巾。洁白的亚麻布覆盖着瓦蓝色的纪念女神的华丽城门。神塔顶端的神庙一片黑暗，相对着神塔前广场的祭坛则日夜燃着通明的灯火。<br/>
七日前，恩奇都大人刚过世时，因为恩下令熄灭献给伊什塔尔的圣火，西杜丽大人领我去取了幼发拉底河的水。为此，西杜丽大人曾对恩谏言，因为她不仅是恩的助手，也是伊什塔尔女神的仆人。<br/>
“对女神奉献的圣火熄灭，标志着乌鲁克与女神的决裂。”西杜丽大人跪在恩面前。<br/>
“决裂的事发生在本王拒绝她的求爱之后，而非对友人的祭奠。本王相信她也已得到了她渴求的复仇的快感。她还有什么能从本王这里夺去的呢？”<br/>
我用泥板记录他们的谈话，忍不住说，“生命。”<br/>
恩的目光朝我投射过来，炯炯有神的红瞳失去了光彩，如同蒙灰的宝石。恩奇都大人先前已病弱卧于床榻，整整十二日，恩守着他企图驱逐降临在他身上的病神。这无疑是一种消耗，年轻雄伟的恩一下子显出衰老和疲惫，他无暇修饰琉璃般的胡须，头发也像枯萎的秋草。<br/>
“恩赫杜安娜，本王的生命有何不可夺去的呢？”<br/>
我本想继续说，不可夺去的是恩所牧养的乌鲁克的黑头民，然而我不是西杜丽大人，我没有她的勇气。恩从来不会责罚西杜丽的谏言，然而这次对于恩奇都大人，恩绝不会听从她。恩显现出王的倔强，而暴戾因为过度的悲伤无法爆发。<br/>
按照恩对恩奇都大人的承诺，全乌鲁克都要为他祈祷且悲戚。在西杜丽大人浇灭了圣火后，一千个奴隶搭建起的不逊于神塔的祭坛上同时燃起了几百支火炬，即使夜幕笼罩也亮如白昼。恩戴着头巾，穿着与他张扬的个性毫不相符的朴素的宽袍，赤足走上祭坛。他比往常更虚弱，但也强韧。他拒绝了奴仆的搀扶，以顽强去完成一件必须去做的事情。他怀中抱着死去的恩奇都大人，他仿佛睡着了一般，被绣金的布料包裹。<br/>
我协助恩将恩奇都大人放平在祭坛，环绕他的是摘自山野的鲜花。如同盛大的祭祀，他身边放着榉木的桌子，金光闪闪的大杯盛满牛乳和香油。桶盛的美酒、闪光的宝石、不灭的灯盏……焚烧香料的烟火竖直上天。我暗自祈祷着，伊什塔尔女神不会因此震怒。<br/>
恩用白纱将恩奇都大人像新娘一样地笼罩，随即将腰带松弛，脱下长袍，露出雄健的身躯——那上面有着神子的证明。他伏在恩奇都大人身边，偎着他的仍然柔软的脸哭泣，他从未如此哀伤，杂乱的头发与胡须都沾满了泪水。<br/>
“宁孙娜，宁孙娜，我亲爱的母亲，我已失去所爱，无暇徘徊于人间。虽然您是我的母亲，可是为了体会我的痛苦，您将不能永远凝视我在这乌鲁克的神塔，您将失去您的儿子。我愿放弃千年的生命，放弃天赐的神格……”<br/>
我们都以为恩疯了，西杜丽大人捂住了嘴，眼中晶莹。恩不再自称“本王”，仿佛回到了少年君主的时候，依偎在宁孙女神的膝头唤她母亲。他像一头受伤的幼狮，哀嚎着咆哮着。<br/>
恩的神纹暗淡了，他说，如果可以他愿意以神纹换取友人的生命，如果不够再加上他自己的生命。可是恩利尔在上，神的天罚不能撤回；埃勒什乞伽勒在下，她不会轻取乌鲁克的恩的性命。<br/>
恩的神纹消失了，西杜丽大人终于痛哭起来。她伏着去吻恩的脚，恩的这份固执的牺牲无疑巨大，是近似自毁的惩罚。<br/>
仪式结束后，大家都散去，西杜丽大人也让我回神塔去。漫天星斗垂落下来，在火炬里燃烧，从祭坛上能看到幼发拉底河和底格里斯河。西杜丽大人仍然陪着悲戚的恩，他怀抱着友人的身体不愿松手。这是一场繁复华丽且过于漫长的告别。</p><p>2<br/>
［西杜丽，乌鲁克的祭司长］<br/>
天刚亮的时候我去检查恩奇都的祭坛，那里却空空荡荡。恩命令我们要随时留心，我们理解恩的心情——他不愿如此早地将友人下葬，他企图自己的悲伤能唤醒与他担负了一切劳苦的心爱的人。乌鲁克的术士随时使用着魔术，恩奇都的身体得以不朽，如同酣眠一般平静。如果他的尸体被盗，或者因术士的疏忽而朽烂，恩一定会爆发出雷霆般的震怒。<br/>
我却觉得非得告诉恩不可，然而非常罕见地，恩没有愤怒，他手里拿着包裹恩奇都的布和白纱。他围着腰布，身上已经没有了神纹，红瞳依旧暗淡，头发和胡须纠缠，脸上似有泪痕。他相当平静地接受了我的吻足礼，并让我把布和纱叠好，代替恩奇都的身体在今日下葬于河湾最美丽的地方。<br/>
“西杜丽，是本王将他抱下了祭坛。告诉那些奴隶，可以拆去了。告诉那些术士，不必再为保留他的身体而不眠不休。告诉你的祭司们，重新点燃圣火，恢复对伊什塔尔的供奉。”<br/>
“可是恩奇都的身体……”<br/>
“他在本王的怀里散去了……埃勒什乞伽勒接走了他。”恩似有颤抖，我倒了一杯酒双手捧给他，“本王忍不住合眼，做了一个梦，梦见埃勒什乞伽勒说：’穿上你最好的衣服，完成你的告别。然后我们终归冥府。’像一对巨大的翅膀，有什么轻柔的东西覆盖了挚友的身体，他穿着星辰一样美丽的衣服走了。本王醒来后，那份温柔的触感消失了，指间似乎有晶亮的东西，而那扇窗户大开着，厚重的窗幔飘出去。”<br/>
我不知道是什么让恩改变了主意，他最终决定让挚友进入真正的安息。于是在今天天尚未亮的时候，他将恩奇都抱至寝宫，随后目睹挚爱在怀中消散。恩喝完了酒，他嘴唇苍白。<br/>
“西杜丽，打些水来。本王要沐浴。”<br/>
恩像个孩子，乖乖地任凭我脱掉他的腰布，爬进浴桶。我以毛巾为恩拭身，近二十余天他寝食难安，消瘦许多，肋侧能摸到分明的骨头。<br/>
在这七天里，恩闭门不出，时不时暴怒地吼着，仿佛受伤的野兽。侍女和奴隶们说，恩拒绝进食，蓬头垢面，他把食器和金杯都扔在地上，他们吓得直哆嗦。宁孙娜显现过一次，她放下女神的身段，恳求我照顾好她独生的儿子。她不忍看他继续自毁。<br/>
“纵然是早死，也应该死于战场，而非寝宫……亲爱的西杜丽，虔诚的祭司长，我感恩于你维系着吉尔伽美什与金星女神，我再一次恳求你，去看看我的儿子……”<br/>
我仍然记得宁孙女神在光焰万丈中哀苦的脸。在恩成年后她回到伊吉吉诸神那里，她多么渴望再次拥抱亲生的骨血。于是我捧着食案哄着恩进食，像宁孙女神以前照顾她任性的幼子那样，将熏雉撕成小条，将羊乳混在粥水里一勺勺喂给恩吃。<br/>
“没有什么比生命更宝贵。恩是英雄王，是谱写传奇的神人，诸神皆有安排。恩会战胜……”<br/>
“不，我将不能仰望美索不达米亚的星空，第一次，我感到死的苦楚，我感到不能战胜。史诗的这一页写不下去，吉尔伽美什不是神人，他也会如同神代兵器一样被死涂抹双眼。”恩哽咽着，我喂给他一些热的酒，用布帕接着以防他漏溢。<br/>
“伊吉吉创造人类，就将不死隐藏。人生即是要死，何况恩已经成为凡胎。”<br/>
“西杜丽，我要去寻找永生。我要去找鸠什杜拉，那位被神应许永生的存活于大洪水的贤者，恳求他给我不死的仙草，我要吃它，要把它拿给挚友吃，拿给乌鲁克的人吃，这样我们就永远活着……”<br/>
我记得幼时的恩也是如此，倔强地要去找不存在的东西，比如神殿里伊什塔尔应许幸福与爱情的大王冠——和神话相伴总是孤独。<br/>
“不，我的恩，”我轻抚着恩的额头，他依靠着我的双膝席地而坐，无助得像个孩子，“恩寻找的生命将永远不能被找到。恩啊，请您以美食填饱肚腹，日夜歌舞愉悦；请您以清水洗濯身体，换上华美的衣袍；宁孙女神会为您找一位王后，您还会有可爱的王子与公主……在恩的牧养下，乌鲁克的黑头民将会匍匐在您的脚下，乃至天下万民都会爱戴乌鲁克的王。永生的方法，即是活在当下，最后平静地面对不可避免的死亡。恩要背负着生命，挚友的生命和万民的生命活下去……”<br/>
我为恩洗浴完，又为他刮去了杂乱的胡须，整理了头发。他换上朴素的米白色衣袍，赤着足。<br/>
“谢谢你，西杜丽。我仍然要走上寻找永生的旅程。不是为业已进入冥府的挚友，而是为了乌鲁克的民不尝到死的苦味。”<br/>
恩的脸上恢复了光彩，那份勇者的坚毅和英雄的狂傲。我将不能阻止，我只能跪在宁孙女神的面前为恩祈祷。</p><p>3<br/>
［吉尔伽美什，乌鲁克的恩］<br/>
致伟大的宁孙娜女神、亲爱的母亲：<br/>
我感谢西杜丽为本王、为乌鲁克做出的一切。我仍然决定去寻找永生——<br/>
从我从您腹中诞生至今已过去了近百年的时间，我的行为不只是对神界的叛逆，也是对人界的暴戾。伊吉吉有命运的安排，降下那形似女人又形似利斧的兵器，漫天的铁雨降落在巴比伦尼亚。在他梦见我之前我已经把他梦见，那阿鲁鲁制造的恩奇都。<br/>
恩奇都是和我一同担负劳苦的人，他自称为王之财宝里不足道的一件，然而他却是真真切切最宝贵的一件。恩奇都说，总有更好的宝物能够取代他，乌鲁克的恩要有无限的欲望与渴求。只有渴求才能成就卓越。多么傻的泥人呀！从古至今，到遥不可及的未来，我的朋友只有他一个，我的挚爱只有他一个。<br/>
恩利尔的责罚是多么重，母亲，罪孽在我，而惩罚在神造的泥人。一连十二天，恩奇都卧在我的床榻，他秀美的长发失去了光泽，丰润的脸颊凹陷，天青石一样的眼眸如残灯将熄。无论珍馐或乳粥，他都难以下咽。我驱赶了那些笨手笨脚的奴隶，责罚他们（西杜丽，还有恩奇都，都让我善待他们），我坐在床前亲自喂他，他打起精神，我知道他装作胃口很好。我为他擦身，摸到他消瘦的身体，他还在持续消瘦。他原来多么强壮，神妓领着他到牧羊人家里时，他能喝下八桶麦酒，吃下如山的面包。<br/>
到了第八天，恩奇都开始发烧，他感到冷，于是我抱着他——他的身子像一块火炭，不断地发抖，嘴唇干裂。西杜丽用毛巾沾了水去润他的唇，并用药油按摩他的四肢。我们知道这是没有用的，因为恩利尔的惩罚会继续到底，要我目睹生命如何从人身上剥离。王之财宝包含了天下所有的珍奇，但是没有一样灵药能治好友人的病。<br/>
到了第十一天的深夜，那天也有很美的星空，星光从窗户照射进来，恩奇都退了烧，他难得地安睡着。我怕他离开我，握着他的手，不时地探在他鼻子底下看他是否还有呼吸。他睁开了美丽的眼睛——它们因高烧而充血，流下血泪，可是湛蓝的瞳仁仍然那么美。<br/>
“我还活着，吉尔。不是现在。我不会离开你。让西杜丽去休息吧，吉尔。我们独处一会儿。”<br/>
西杜丽掩门离去，恩奇都抹去我脸上的泪水。我不知道它们什么时候流下来的。他的手多么冰冷，几乎没有力气，我用力捏着，渴求自己的力量能灌注给他。他的声音很轻很轻，但是平静又愉快。我几乎不能说话，听着他说着我们的故事——见面时，我们打了三天三夜；我们手拉手走上结婚的祭坛，他成为了母亲您的养子，您亲吻他的额头；他如王杖立于我身边，我们共同管理乌鲁克；他的神力管理着我的恶习，乌鲁克失去了暴君；我们去讨伐芬巴巴，他挥剑砍下妖怪的脑袋，可是带回了它的花环；祭祀的时候，我在他无暇的身体上画下花纹；我们战胜了天之公牛，手拉手进入乌鲁克——吉尔伽美什是英雄中的英雄，恩奇都是英俊的俊杰！您赠给他星光一般的衣袍、金色的披布、宝石的指环，他都视若珍宝……我亲吻了他。他嘴唇干裂，我很小心，还是弄出了血。我对他保证，整个乌鲁克都为他而悲伤，我不怕伊什塔尔的愤怒。<br/>
恩奇都哭了。他说：“在我死后，还有谁理解你呢？还有谁能陪你一同前行呢？朋友啊……一想到你今后将孤独地活下去，我就不禁泪水长流……”恩奇都是这么对我说的……他把一朵干枯的小花塞在我手里……<br/>
母亲，在第十二天的凌晨，我忍不住打了一个盹，一个小小的盹。我趴在他手边睡着了。第一缕晨光照进来时，我惊醒——我的朋友已经离开了。他的脸颊依旧柔软，他的眼睛大睁着——他死时是否平静？还是经受了巨大的痛苦？我无从知晓，母亲，我无从知晓。我哆嗦着给他合上眼睛，我喊西杜丽……<br/>
我为友人举办了华丽的祭奠，熄灭了神庙的火，覆盖了城门。无论怎样都不为过，我像一个妇女一样剧烈地哭号。我伤了您的心，抛弃了神性，成为凡人。我封印了宝库的钥匙——乖离剑。我不让埃勒什乞伽勒夺取友人的身体。我寝食难安，持续地伤着您的心。我知道您让西杜丽来照顾我，可是死是多么痛！恩奇都让我把祝福送给战死的英雄，而他将死于床榻。不，母亲，恩奇都是伟大的英雄。<br/>
西杜丽说，伊吉吉创造人类，就将不死隐藏。人生即是要死，人向着死活着。她是对的，可是我仍然要再进行一次，也许是最后一次叛逆——我的朋友恩奇都最终跟着埃勒什乞伽勒走了，我也应该让他安息，可是活着的人不该品尝死的苦，它太苦了。<br/>
我听说那位存活于大洪水的贤者被神给予了永生，我要去拜访他，寻找一个不死的奇迹。我将权柄和王杖交给了西杜丽。在我旅行的时候，她会替我管理乌鲁克。<br/>
愿您保佑您独生的儿子旅途顺利。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>